Sponegwbawb Haih
by daddychat
Summary: spongebob and his friends are navigating the fishy and hard currents of,,,,,HIGH SCHOOL!11! Can they survive! 0-0


author's note: hai guys~ this is my first fic i hope you enjoy it! :D I adore spongebob and i adore high school aus which is what this stpry basically is (theyre sooo relatable and hawt) please review! ^-^

it was a beautiful morning in bekini battum (a/n: just like the narrator in the show XD). spongebob was still sleeping soundlessly, with a blank smile on his face. It would be the perfect morning to sleep in-

But not if his loud alarm clock had anything to say about it! It let out a loud alarm clock like noise and woke spongebob up with a jump.

"AAHH!" our yellow hero yelled as he opened his eyes from his restful night of sleep. he turned off his alarm clock and looked at his calander on the wall. Today's date was circled in a red heart and spongebob knew what that meant.

"Today's the daaay i ask squidward-kun out to prom!" he jumped out of bed and got dressed for school. He put on his best whitey tighties first (im not describing his weewee you pervs :P) then a pair of brown shorts with big pockets. Spongebob then picked up the shirt he picked out for today: a dress shirt of naruto and sasuke kissing. He then put on his trademark red tie, which covered their lips perectly. He was so excited. He finally put on a jacket that complimented his shorts.

Spongebob ran downstairs to eat breakfast. His mom made eggs, bacon, and toast. As he was finishing them up, he looked at the clock. IT WAS ALMOST 8 O CLOCK! He spent so much time enjoying his mothers delicious meal and thinking about squidward~kun that he was going to be late for school!

"OH NO! I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!" spongebob got up from the table with toast still in his mouth and grabbed his backpack. "BYE MOM!" he yelled as he ran out of his house.

"Bye son!" she waved back.

Spongebob was running to school with toast in his mouth like sailor moon. He knew this and was hoping his friends would get the referance. If you didnt know, spongebob runs the school's anime club with his tamagotchis patrick star and sandy cheeks. All the geeks in the school are in it and even some popular kids including squidward (a/n: no hes not a Popular Kid but he is in spongebobs eyes~~~). He was a tsundere about it but spongebob knew he liked those naruto and sasuke scenes which is why he got that shirt custom made the night before. Anyway why bore you with those details when spongebob ran right into….PLANKTON?!

Well by "ran" i mean "tripped onto" because planktons the shortest kid in school by far. He also has the weirdest kinks known but thats not important. Spongebob was thinking about all of this as plankton was yelling at him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NITWIT!" plankton yelled under spongebobs torso.

"Oh, sorry plankton!" spongebob got up and tore plankton off of his shorts. "I didn;t see you there!"

"Yeah because youre an imbecile." plankton sneered.

"Its baka, plankton." spongebob sheepishly said. (bakas the japanese word for idiot)

"Baka smaka, i dont care about your dumb japanese shit." plankton walked off towards the school gates. What a total jaku, spongebob thought to himself, shaking his head. Whatever, he can see patrick and sandy talking inside of the schools courtyard. He runs towards them naruto style. "KONNICHIWA TAMAGOTCHIS!111!" he yelled in their direction.

"Konnichiwa spongebob!" patrick and sandy greeted. They too were wearing anime shirts (or in patricks case, shorts since he never wears a shirt (how lewd~)). Sandy was wearing a hetalia shirt with france on it and patrick was wearing one piece themed shorts.

"You guys know what toooodaaay is?" spongebob asked with a bright smile.

"Uh thursday?" patrick asked dumbly.

"No! Well, yes, but todays the day i ask squidward-kun out to prom!"

"Squidward-kun?" sandy asked. "Hes kind of a jerk, spongebob. Isnt there….someone else you'd want to ask out?"

"No i really want to ask squidward!"

Sandy sighed. She kind of had a crush on spongebob but was too shy to say anything about it.

The school bell rang.

"Its time for class! Come on guys!" spongebob said. The trio walked into the school together. Spongebob got a peek of squidward at his own locker and he sighed wishfully. "Soon squidward-kun…." he whispered.

a/n: annnnd thats the first chapter! review in the comments plz :3c (also shoutout to my beta reader, thanks for checking it for me 3)


End file.
